Missing Sveta
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Her time with them was short, but her impact on them was stronger than anyone could have predicted. Ironically, this causes much tension between two particular people. Contains both dramatic and humourous chapts, not a combo.


_**A/N**_ Hey, me again with another SvetaXTyrell Fic. This isn't exactly a one-shot, as i plan to put more, but this isn't exactly a normal story, either, as the chapters are only loosely connected; that is, they're centered around the same plot/theme, and they are dependent/a result of the previous chapter (and to a lesser extent, my "Through the Teppe Ruins" fic from last week), but they are not back to back. Anyway, enjoy moar of my fic-writing C: read and review! Contains no spoilers except the name of one Djinni.

Chapter -1: I Don't need Mind Read to Tell

Tyrell was walking next to Amiti in the Teppe Ruins. Things had gotten a bit quieter since the last battle, especially since Karis seemed to be speaking with Sveta with her mind instead of her mouth (for which he was thankful) and Matthew... well, he never talks, anyway. Tyrell stretched and yawned. He joined his hands behind his head and looked up where the roof had decayed and was replaced by vines and otehr plants. 'So pretty...' he thought to himself. He blinked once and suddenly a new image was in his head. Confused, he clsoed his eyes again, surprised to see whom he was thinking about.

"...Tyrell!"

Tyrell opened his eyes and turned to the speaker. It was Reif. "What is it-OOF!" Tyrell walked into a stone pillar. "...That's gotta hurt," said Amiti. "Sh-shut up..." said Tyrell as Matthew helped him up. "I wasn't paying attention."

"What else is new?" said Karis from across the room. The girl who was next to her giggled as she walked up to Tyrell and helped him up. "Thanks... uh…" Tyrell struggled to remember her name. "Uh… Stella…?" The girl (whose name was not Stella, by the way) rolled her eyes and pushed him back on the floor. Tyrell landed on something bumpy and there was a small yelp. Out from beneath Tyrell's back popped a Venus Djinni.

It looked terrified, especially when it caught a certain beastwoman glaring him in the eye. The Beastgirl's primal instincts kicked in and she playfully chased the Djinni around the grass patch in which it was hiding. Tyrell moved out of the way and stood next to Amiti, who shook his head and lightly chuckling. "I sure hope she does not harm the poor thing," said Amiti in his professional tone. "Yeah, I guess," Tyrell replied. "Uh... What's her actual name?"

Amiti turned and said, "'Sveta,' of course. Why do you keep calling her 'Stella,' anyway? That's not even close."

"I dunno," shrugged Tyrell, "It just easier to say... and I can't remember it either." He turned his attention to Sveta again. She had finally caught the Djinni, who was scared out of its proverbial bejeebers. It tried squirming away, but Sveta kept a tight grip on it. Everyone laughed at the cute scene, even Matthew. However, Tyrell was focused on how her hair shone in the scattered light.

A few minutes later, things had calmed down, especially the Djinni named Vine, and the party continued forward. Matthew and Rief were ahead of them, while Sveta walked beside Karis, holding Vine like a baby as it slept. Tyrell and Amiti were the last pair behind them. Amiti looked at Tyrell, who seemed distracted. Amiti followed his line of sight and found he was checking out a certain beastgirl's bottom as she walked. Amiti didn't know whether to laugh, to be disgusted, or to join Tyrell's perverted antics.

Amiti poked Tyrell in the shoulder. He looked at him coldly, as if angry he was interrupted. "...What?"

Amiti pondered how he should approach this. "Well...Sveta..." he glanced over, and saw Tyrell's face turn slightly reddish, "she's... and interesting character, like Rief said earlier, is she not?"

"I suppose..."

"I say, do you find her... 'useful' so far?"

"...Why is everyone using that word?"

"Because it is the word _you_ used." Amiti chuckled, but Tyrell, who didn't enjoy being teased, stayed silent. "Anyway," Amiti continued, "I also admire her _ferocity_ in battle." He made some exaggerated claw movements and faked a growl. Karis looked back at him with a wierd look. Playing off of what he just did, Amiti growled playfully at her. Karis giggled and turned back. "And Karis," he said quietly enough so she wouldn't hear, "She's quite the vibrant one." Tyrell chuckled. "She's a total nag," he said, "Buuuut, I'm not going to tell you who to like." Amiti stopped, realizing that he went off-track; he forgot he was trying to get Tyrell to say something and instead blabbed about his feelings for Karis. "Well, fine, I admit it," Amiti laughed, figuring out a way to make his plan work, "I like Karis. _A lot_. That's not a problem, is it?"

Tyrell scoffed, "Not with me. I sure don't like her, especially like _that_."

"Well... I never said anything about that..." Amiti continued slyly. "But either way... you seem to have been acting differently, as of late..."

Tyrell turned to Amiti, "Dude..." he started, "Your grammar confuses me."

Amiti stifled a laugh but continued, "Anyway, I already knew you didn't like Karis, but you seemed to be distracted by... something else..?"

"...What are you getting at...?"

"Do you think Karis is attractive?"

"Wha- random question, but..."

"You seemed to be distracted. I know you're not into guys, so it must be one of the girls..."

"But if it were Karis," Tyrell said, "I would have been like that forever, duh."

"Exactly. So...

"...Is it Sveta?"

Tyrell blushed.

"Even, without all that logic," Amiti continued, "I don't need Mind Read to tell."

Tyrell looked at Amiti with suspicious eyes. "Mainly because," Amiti said, "I was like that when I first looked upon Karis, as well."

Tyrell suddenly grabbed Amiti by the collar and pushed him against a wall. The others were ahead so they couldn't see what was going on.

"Fine," he said, "You caught me. And _don't you dare tell anyone!_"

Amiti's voice shook: "A-Alright! I would have nothing to gain from that anyway!"

Tyrell let him go and turned away. "I know we've only known each other for about an hour or so..." he said, "but...

"She's _more_ than interesting.

"_More_ than fierce.

"_More_ than attractive..."

Tyrell turned back to Amiti and said quietly, "She's frickin' sexy."

Amiti laughed. Tyrell lightly punched him the arm. "Hey, man, don't laugh! Sure she's part animal, but..."

"Do not worry," Amiti said, "I simply agree with you. Or in your words, 'I'd hit that.'"

Tyrell stifled a laugh. "Do you even know what that means?"

"I do. That's why I said it!"

"I didn't think you were the kind of person to say that stuff!"

"Well, you know..." Amiti shrugged. "Surprises, surprises." The two boys shared a laugh.

"But seriously," said Amiti, "other than her looks, I can understand why you like her; she's a wonderful fighter, she has a certain balance of formality and playfulness about her, and it's like she's a mystery otherwise... Contrasting with your own personality, Tyrell, she seems like your kind of girl. Besides, I saw you checking her out." He nudged and winked at him.

"Yeah..." said Tyrell.

Amiti smirked, getting an idea, "And earlier, when she was healing me, and she rubbed my stomach... I bet you were jealous!"

"Yeah..." said Tyrell. He was distracted and didn't catch it.

Amiti shook his head and chuckled, walking over to him. "To be honest," said Amiti, "If I did not already have Karis, I'd go after her myself." Tyrell snapped out of it and began talking: "That reminds me, what do _you_ see in _Karis_? I mean, she's kind of a..."

Amiti put his hand up, indicating he knew what Tyrell was going to say. "Well," Amiti started, "I certainly find her attractive... Also.. she just-" he made a fist "-takes control! Puts matters into her own hands! She just has that... 'power'!" Tyrell laughed. "Figures coming from a prince." Amiti lauged too. "I try. But I do agree she can be... you know..."

Tyrell thought a moment. "Since she and Karis are, like, best friends, and Karis has it in for me... I think it might be hard to get close to her..."

Amiti nodded. "But," he said, "What could be better than two cute girls hugging it out?" They chuckled, but they trailed off as their thoughts grew dirtier and dirtier. The looked at each other and said at the same time,

"_That's hot_."

They laughed some more. Tyrell put his arm around Amiti. "Hey, man, I didn't know you were so awesome! I always thought you were just some stuck-up prince."

Amiti smiled, "I'm happy you feel that way, assuming that was a compliment, but we should catch up to the others. They're probably at the end of the ruins already!"

Tyrell sighed. "Alright, let's go. I want to see Sylvia anyway."

Amiti rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. "It's 'Sveta,' you nincompoop!" he walked out into the open where the others had gone

"Like I care." Tyrell followed him.

"You should if you like her!"

"Oh, whatever!"

They continued laughing and joking as they walked, but they kept the dirty jokes to a minimum when Karis was in an earshot.

_**(A/N)**_ Well, this wasn't exactly SvetaXTyrell, but more of a bond moment with Amiti. That's how I wanted it; like the descr says, it's exploring her impact on everyone XP

anyway, next chapter, the heroes finally make it to Belinsk, and the lack of another girl takes a toll on Karis!


End file.
